


Rivalry

by gryvon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little friendly rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

They were rivals, eternal opposites in life. He was dark and the other was light, an inverted reflection of the pieces they drew, and they weren't meant to have come together like this. But somehow the light drew in the darkness, or maybe it was dark drawing in the light that led them to this place.

Akira stared down, his eyes lidded and his breath heavy as he moved, thrusting his hips forward with stern force. He'd won. He had control. He was the victor. Right now, he was the one leading the game and Hikaru was following him. And it felt divine. His breath came harder, his hips pumping faster into that soft, warm tunnel that welcomed him, felt like home.

He looked down suddenly, eyes opening partway to stare down at the writhing creature of light splayed on the sheets below him. Hikaru, light like his name, shining forth to the dark corners of Akira's soul. Light was supposed to drive away the demons that haunted him but it only fueled their thirst, and each tiny taste fired his obsession, leaving him craving for more. Hikaru's hands fisted in the pillow above him, his head thrown back into its feathery softness as he lifted his hips wantonly into each of Akira's thrusts. He was begging for it, a panoply of noises falling from kiss-stained lips as he asked Akira to take him, harder, faster, please oh please. The only point of contact between them was the joining of their bodies and Akira's hands, digging tightly into Hikaru's hips in a hold so possessive it could never be ignored. Hikaru was his now, and he'd won.

And then their eyes met, and he saw light swimming in Hikaru's eyes. There was something else there as well, and suddenly Akira felt fear creep up his spine in an icy wave.

He'd lost.

"Akira... ai... ai..." Hikaru was on the verge of saying it, his lips opening one more time to gasp out the words. Panic filled Akira and he surged forward, branding himself into Hikaru's flesh as the words were cut off, strangled into a wordless scream of pleasure. Hot and heavy liquid coursed through him, from him into another, just as he felt wetness splatter on his chest. His lips were pressed closed, eyes squeezed shut while below him Hikaru let the world know as he came.

He was very, very grateful for the thick walls of his apartment.

With a sigh, Akira allowed his body slump forward over his lover. His eyes slipped open to watch as emotions more numerous than the stars flitted across Hikaru's face in that instant. Then they kissed, a light meeting of lips on lips so much gentler than their earlier coupling. He tasted his name on Hikaru's lips and sweat and tears, and then Hikaru was kissing him back, inviting him in and giving all of himself over to Akira's keeping.

He sighed again, let his forehead rest on his lover's and he looked down at the innocent face below him.

So this was what it was like to have an equal. Here and now, they were the same level, the same person, almost, as they were joined now tighter than he'd thought two beings could ever be. Akira felt a weight lift free of his shoulders and melt away, leaving him light as a feather and as he drifted down to Earth there was a pair of arms to catch him.

Slowly, Akira pulled out, placing a soft kiss on a bare shoulder, an apology for the dark bruises he knew would emerge on Hikaru's hips. As he settled back into the sheets, he pulled Hikaru with him until he lay partially over Akira's side. Hikaru looked up him, eyes bright and shining and he smiled the warmest smile Akira had ever seen.

"Akira, _aishiteru. Zutto aishiteru._ "

" _Hai._ " He answered softly. " _Wakatta._ "

*****

"Akira, I love you. I'll always love you."

"Yes. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
